Susurros en la oscuridad
by Hikari Ainsworth
Summary: Duna, una adolescente de 15 años pertenece a una de las familias que se encarga de asesinar a los vampiros. Para ella es fácil acabar con los vampiros, no siente lastima por ellos. Pero cuando conoce a un vampiro de la familia Gangrel todo cambia.
1. Prologo-Nota de autora

_**Susurros en la oscuridad**_

Corazón de Melón

* * *

_**Personajes**_: Propiedad de ChiNoMiko

* * *

_**Historia**_: Propiedad mía.

* * *

_**Capítulos**_: Depende de los reviews que tenga la historia subiré más.

* * *

**_Nota de autora_: Esta es otra historia que tenía pensada escribir desde hace tiempo, no sé si les gustará pero intentaré escribirla lo mejor posible. Espero que les guste y dejen su opinión en los reviews, crean o no a mí me gusta leerlos y saber sus opiniones.**

* * *

_**Sinopsis del libro**_: Nos situamos en el siglo XV, Duna, una joven de apenas 15 años forma parte de una de las muchas familias que luchan cada día contra los vampiros. Se hacen llamar Black Souls; su trabajo desde siempre ha sido torturar y acabar con esas horribles criaturas. Pero para Duna algo cambiará al conocer a uno de los vampiros de la familia Gangrel.

_**Nota de autora 2**_: Como ya ven no tiene nada que ver con la historia original, si lo les gusta no lo lean, así de simple. La apariencia física, el carácter y los nombres de los personajes no cambiaran en absoluto.

* * *

**El capítulo 1** lo subiré en cuanto lo terminé de escribir pero **no sé cuándo estará completo** ya que tengo que acabar el siguiente capítulo de _**Amor pervertido.**_

¡Nos leemos!


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

Susurros en la oscuridad

Corazón de Melón

Buenas, este es el primer capítulo de mi historia, espero que les

guste, a mí esta historia me parece muy interesante.

Los protagonistas son:

-Castiel (Vampiro y hermano de Lysandre)

-Duna (Familia Reid, asesinos de vampiros)

-Lysandre (Vampiro como su hermano Castiel)

-Nathaniel (Mejor amigo de Duna, asesino de vampiros)

Y luego los demás son personajes secundarios. Eso no quiere decir que no sean importantes en la historia.

_Capítulo 1_

Corrí. Corrí lo más que pude pero aún así me alcanzaron antes de que pudiese pedir ayuda. Me perseguían dos vampiros, uno con el pelo largo marrón bastante alto y el otro con el pelo negro y ojos rojos. Podía sentir el miedo por todo mi cuerpo, quedé prisionera contra una roca, no sabía cómo reaccionar ¿Qué iba a hacer una niña de 15 años contra vampiros sedientos de sangre?

A pesar de tener los suficientes entrenamientos y ser una asesina de esas criaturas ¿Qué iba a hacer? Hasta ahora solo había entrenado con espadas hechas de palo y mi entrenador no era muy duro conmigo pero ahora estaba sola, no había nadie a mi alrededor solo estaba la blanca luna brillando en el cielo, algo de suerte para mí ya que si no hubiese estado ahí iluminando mi camino no sabría por dónde seguir y toda la culpa fue de mi hermana Linett que se empeñó en que fuera con ella al bosque para entrenar con el arco. Al menos lo seguía teniendo pero estaban demasiado cerca de mí como para reaccionar, estaba demasiado asustada para hacerlo, lo único que se me ocurrió fue ponerme a llorar y suplicarles que no me matasen.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Socorro, por favor!-Uno de los vampiros me tapó la boca con su mano y sonrió perversamente.

-Creo que me voy a divertir bebiendo tu sangre querida pero antes…-Empezó a desabotonar mi camiseta dejando ver mi ropa interior, cosa que me hizo gritar aún más fuerte si eso era posible.

-¡NO! ¡AYUDA!-Grité y grité pero la mano que seguía en mi boca impedía salir el sonido.

-Vamos preciosa te va a gustar.-El vampiro que estaba al lado del otro que me tenía contra la roca se acercó a mí y sus colmillos se hicieron más afilados y largos. Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo cuando empezó a lamer mi cuello, en ese momento recordé que tenía un cuchillo en uno de los bolsillos de mi pantalón. Lo saqué y se lo clave en el pecho al que se encontraba sujetándome de las muñecas. Conseguí escaparme pero no por mucho tiempo.

-Hija de puta, pensaba liberarte después de alimentarme, ahora te mataré como la perra que eres.-Me dio una bofetada y yo caí al suelo desmayada. Lo último que recuerdo fue una sombra aparecer por mi derecha y apartar de una patada al vampiro.

_**/Al día siguiente\**_

Desperté confusa, cansada, mi cabeza daba vueltas y no recordaba nada. Las imágenes de aquellos seres intentando matarme vinieron a mi cabeza el miedo se volvía a apoderar de mí hasta que sentí una cálida mano recorrer mi mejilla. Me giré y pude ver a un chico con cabello plateado y ojos bicolores, eran preciosos, uno dorado como el oro y el otro color esmeralda. No sabía quién era pero me sentía tranquila junto a él.

-Veo que se ha despertado. ¿Qué tal se encuentra? El golpe que le dio aquel hombre la dejó desmayada.-Susurró. Estaba tumbado en la cama a mi lado me pregunto si habría dormido conmigo esa noche…

-E-Estoy bien…¿Quién es usted?-Le miré. Había algo en su rostro que me resultaba conocido pero no quise darle importancia.

-Señorita prométame que no se asustara si le digo mi nombre.-Dijo. ¿Pero por qué tendría que asustarme? Me había salvado la vida.

-S-se lo prometo pero dígame quién es por favor.-Me levanté y me senté en un sofá que estaba junto a la cama, la verdad era bastante bonita la habitación en la que me encontraba. Tenía unas alfombras negras, con detalles rojos, unos muebles de madera y las paredes pintadas de un color café.

-Mi nombre es Lysandre Gangrel. Heredero al trono de mi familia y uno de los vampiros más importantes de este reino, pero por favor no salga corriendo la prometo que no la hice ni la haré nada pues su hermosura es demasiado perfecta para estropearla.-Dicho esto se levantó de donde se encontraba y se acercó a mí. Yo estaba en shock, un vampiro al que yo tendría que matar estaba en frente mía y yo era incapaz de moverme o hablar. Pero por alguna razón sabía que no me haría nada era como si…Como si le conociera.-Puede estar muy tranquila mi dama.-Tomó mi mano con delicadeza y depositó un suave beso en la palma de esta y después me sonrió.

-Mi nombre es Duna Reid, conocerás mi nombre pues soy la autora de los asesinatos de la semana pasada.-El vampiro que hasta ese momento se había quedado en frente de mí se acercó a mi mejilla y la beso, no lo entendía, le acababa de decir que era una asesina y él lo único que hacía era darme un beso.

-Lo sé. La he visto en mis sueños.-Susurró en mi oído. Se me quedó mirando por un momento y después se dio la vuelta.

-¿Quiere comer algo señorita?-Preguntó mientras se iba hacía la puerta, yo solo asentí y le seguí. Recorrimos varios pasillos y al final llegamos a una pequeña cocina donde había animales muertos y desangrados, preferí no mirar eso y tapé mi rostro con las palmas de mis manos.

-Siento que haya tenido que ver eso pero es de lo único que me puedo alimentar junto con mis hermanos. Aún así tenemos otro tipo de comida para la gente del servicio ya que ellos no son vampiros.-Me sentí aliviada, al menos no tendría que tomar sangre de animales...

-Venga conmigo señorita, podrá sentarse y yo mientras veré que puede comer.-Salimos de esa habitación y me llevó a un pequeño salón donde había una pequeña chimenea y una niña de cabellos rubios y ojos azulados jugaba con un muñequito de madera.

-Es mi hermana pequeña, se llama October.

-Es muy tierna ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Tiene 2 años pero con su estatura aparenta menos.-Sonrió de lado y se acercó a la pequeña que nos miraba un poco confundida. La tomó en sus brazos y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Después se acercó a mí.

-Hola October ¿Qué tal?-Hubo un silencio incomodo ya que la niña no respondió. Lysandre la dejó de nuevo en el suelo y ella fue hasta donde se encontraba el juguete con el que jugaba minutos antes.

-No puede hablar, es muda desde que nació…-Se notaba la tristeza con la que se expresaba. La verdad a mí también me daba pena, una niña tan joven y que no pueda decir nada en toda su vida.

-Lo siento mucho…-Un chico con el cabello rojo entró en la habitación.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Los ojos del pelirrojo se clavaron en mí. Supe desde el primer momento que era el hermano de Lysandre, Castiel. Ya me lo había encontrado bastantes veces mientras cazaba pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de matarle.

-La salve ayer de Drake y Dred, intentaban matarla.-Explicó el peli-plateado.

-Pues les hubieras dejado ¿Acaso no sabes que es una asesina? Fue ella quien mato a Zurie y a Salem la semana pasada.

-¡No lo hice porque quisiera! Solo lo hago porque pertenezco a la familia Reid y no me queda otra opción.-Grité.

-Lo que digas, pero si te acercas a un miembro de mi familia que no te quepa la menor duda en que te mataré.- Castiel se giró y salió de la habitación. Desvié la mirada.

-No hagas caso a mi hermano Castiel, él no ha superado la muerte de nuestra madre por parte de uno de vuestro grupo y…-Le interrumpí.

-No te disculpes, sé lo que duele que te arrebaten a un ser querido. Más aún si el propio enemigo está en tu propia casa.-Hice una pausa y suspiré.-Será mejor que vaya a pedirle disculpas a tu hermano antes de que me mate.-Abrí la puerta de la habitación en la que Castiel había ido y entré.

-¿A ti no te han dicho que debes llamar antes de entrar?-Reclamó Castiel, el cual estaba desnudo, solo una toalla cubría su entrepeirna. Me sonrojé excesivamente. Desvié la mirada hacía un lado.

-A ver habla, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Protestó el vampiro el cual se había sentado en uno de los sillones. Me hizo un indicación para que me acercara, al principio dudé en si hacerlo o no pero al final accedí a su petición sentándome a su lado.

-Siento…Lo de tu madre…Sé que no soy la más indicada para estar pidiéndote esto pero por favor déjame explicarte que yo no tuve nada que ver. Es más pedí que no fueran de caza pero no me hicieron caso.-Expliqué.

-Me da igual lo que digas, tu mataste a muchos de mis familiares y no porque me pidas disculpas cambiará nada, puedes haber engañado a mi hermano, obviamente es idiota, pero a mí no me conseguirás engañar, sé perfectamente que eres igual que los de tu grupo por más que pidas disculpas.-Hizo un pausa.-Así que por tu bien espero que no te acerques a nadie de mi familia, mucho menos a mí.-Se levantó.

-Ahora largo.-Gritó. Yo me levanté y salí de la habitación como me había dicho. Suspiré y noté que October se había acercado a mí levantando sus brazos como pidiendo que la cogiera. A pesar de lo que me dijo Castiel me atreví a cogerla en mis brazos. Me senté en un sofá mientras la niña se iba durmiendo poco a poco, era muy tierna. Con su manita apretó uno de mis dedos . No pude evitar sonreír, era la primera vez que estaba con vampiro tan de cerca, además de Lysandre claro está.

Noté una mano en mi hombro y me di la vuelta. Era Castiel, me dio miedo, sabía lo que Castiel me había dicho sin embargo no le había hecho caso a pesar de que fue muy directo ''si te acercas a un miembro de mi familia te mataré''. Fue sorprendente porque en vez de decirme algo se limitó a mirarme mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-¿Sabes? Es la primera vez que se duerme con alguien que no sea de su familia, muchas veces tengo que traérmela a mi habitación porque la señorita no se quiere dormir.-Vaya, eso era sorprendente, que cambio de actitud.

-Vaya, que bien se le da los niños.-Me giré y vi a Lysandre que me miraba con una tierna sonrisa. No pude evitar sonreír mientras agradecía su cumplido.-Es muy tierna la verdad, me encantaría que mi hermana fuera así.-Mi hermana era todo lo contrario, además de que tenía 12 años más, pero su carácter era totalmente diferente, ella era molesta, repulsiva y odiosa, no la soportaba en cambio la pequeña era tierna y se le veía buena y amistosa.

-He hablado con nuestro padre y…Le he convencido para que se pueda quedar aquí todo el tiempo que quiera, no le ha hecho mucha gracia pero al final ha accedido con la condición de que vaya a hablar con él.-Dijo Lysandre.

-Está bien, ¿Dónde se encuentra ahora?-Pregunté.

-Ha de estar en su despacho.-Intervino el pelirrojo.-Si quieres yo puedo guiarte.-Asentí y le seguí por varios pasillos hasta que se detuvo.-Y no te engañes, si te he hecho este favor no es porque te perdone pero tengo la curiosidad de saber qué hará mi padre contigo.-Volteó y se fue. Llamé a la puerta a la que Castiel me había llevado y en seguida pude oír un ''Adelante'' de parte de una voz masculina. Abrí lentamente la puerta y entré.-B-Buenos días señor…-Dije mientras entraba. Era un hombre con el pelo blanco y ojos azules, aparentaba 30 años a lo sumo claro que, obviamente tenía más.

-Acércate.-Dijo el hombre. Yo solo lo hice, y me quede a un lado suyo mientras el solo miraba por la ventana.- ¿Sabes lo que le pasó a mi esposa verdad?-Asentí.-Y también sabrás que fue tu padre quien la mató ¿verdad?-Volví a asentir. Me daba miedo a contestar con palabras.- ¡¿Y te atreves a venir aquí?!-Dijo furioso.- Explícame ¿ por qué estás aquí?-Dijo más relajado.

-Yo…Salí ayer con mi hermana para practicar el tiro con arco. Mi madre dijo que tuviéramos cuidado y no permaneciésemos mucho tiempo fuera de casa pero no la hicimos caso y nos quedamos hasta que el anochecer estaba muy aproximado. Cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta la luna ya ocupaba un lugar en el cielo y no había más luz que su resplandor…Me separé de ella prometiéndola que estaría a salvo y que yo la protegería ya que era mi hermana pequeña…Cuando me quise dar cuenta unos hombres me tenían acorralada, uno enfrente de mí y otro en mis espaldas. Empecé a correr hasta que me acorralaron contra un muro de rocas, estaba muy asustada y le clavé un cuchillo al que me tenía sujeta por las muñecas, pero me volvieron a atrapar y uno de ellos me dio una bofetada que me dejo inconsciente en el suelo. Solo recuerdo que su hijo Lysandre me salvó y que ahora me encuentro aquí.-Hice una pequeña pausa.-Sé que no servirá de nada pero, le pido perdón de parte de mí y sobretodo de mi padre por haber matado a su esposa. Le pido que tenga clemencia y si está dispuesto a matarme que sea rápido.

-No voy a matarte. Has demostrado tener más valor que toda tu familia junta al venir aquí y hablar conmigo.-Soltó un largo suspiro.- Está bien, puedes quedarte, pero si veo que alguna persona está en peligro por tu culpa ten por seguro que no volveré a ser gentil contigo. Ahora ve con mis hijos.-Asentí y me dirigí al salón donde estaba Castiel.

-Vaya, ¿Mi padre no ha acabado contigo?-Dijo burlonamente mientras se incorporaba.

-No...-Dije con pesadez en la voz. Me daba pena por él, le habíamos arrebatado a su esposa. Hasta en su miraba parecía que le faltaba algo…

-¿Qué te pasa?-Preguntó mientras ponía su mano en mi frente.-Estás muy caliente ¿Pasa algo?

-N-No sé, estoy bien.- De repente perdí el equilibrio cayendo en los brazos de Castiel evitando que mi cuerpo cayera al frio suelo.

**Continuara**

**Este es el fin del primer capítulo de Susurros en la oscuridad ¡Espero que les haya gustado! De momento sigan leyendo Amor pervertido y esperaré subir el siguiente capítulo lo antes posible.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Susurros en la oscuridad**_

_**Corazón de Melón**_

**-¡Hola! Os traigo el segundo capítulo de ''Susurros en la oscuridad''**

**-Los personajes son propiedad de ChiNoMiko a excepción de Duna (Sucrette) que es un personaje hecho por mí (Carácter, físico…etc)**

**-La historia es original mía.**

**-Esta historia tiene rated:M por la sencilla razón que va a contener lemon, no digo que vaya a ser en este capítulo pero seguramente lo habrá a medida que avance la historia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Desperté aturdida, la cabeza me daba vueltas, en una cama y una habitación que no conocía y no había rastro de Castiel ni de Lysandre. Miré por todos lados pero solo pude ver a un chico de cabello negro y ojos marrones, estaba tumbado en un sillón revisando un block de notas que tenía en sus manos. Cuando se dio cuenta de que había despertado se acercó a mí.

-Buenos días señorita ¿Qué tal se encuentra?-Dijo amablemente mientras se acercaba a mí y ponía una mano en mi frente.

-Mejor, gracias ¿Quién es usted?-Pregunté.

-Mi nombre es Viktor. No se preocupe no la haré daño. Dígame, ¿Cuál es su nombre?-Dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado en la cama.

-Mi nombre es Duna Reid, mucho gusto.-La sonrisa que tenía ese chico se torció hasta que su rostro quedo totalmente serio.

-¿Pertenece a la familia Reid? ¿Y el señor Gangrel ha dejado que se quede en esta casa?-Preguntó asustado. No, más bien asombrado.

-Preferiría que no se preocupase tanto, no pienso atacar a nadie por la sencilla razón de que no quiero hacerlo.-Sonreí. Él igual.

-Me alegra oír eso.-Hizo una pausa.- En fin…¿Quiere levantarse?-preguntó mientras se incorporaba.

-Sí, oiga…¿Por qué me he desmayado?-Pregunté mientras tomaba su mano, la cual él me había extendido para ayudarme.

-¡Oh! Es cierto, no se preocupe, es solo un simple desmayo por agotamiento, ¿Se ha esforzado más de lo normal?

-Pues si se refiere a los entrenamientos que tenía desde primera hora de la mañana hasta que anochecía, sí, me he sobre-esforzado.-Dije, él solo soltó un suspiro.

-Ojala tu padre entre en razón y termine esta absurda lucha.-Cogió su block de notas y se volvió a sentar en el sillón que estaba antes.

Salí de allí y caminé por los pasillos de aquella casa, no sabía dónde estaba, ni si quiera sabía por dónde ir. Ya estaba harta de andar, llevaba caminando como 15 minutos y ni si quiera había visto ni un alma. Estaba tan desanimada que no me di ni cuenta por donde caminaba. Desvié la mirada y me llamó la atención una puerta, no sé por qué, era igual a las demás pero por alguna extraña razón algo me decía que era diferente. Agarré el pomo de la puerta y abrí. Era un dormitorio, sin embargo no había nadie. Estaba todo lleno de polvo y las ventanas estaban tapadas por trozos de madera clavados con tornillos. En el suelo había un puñado de libros, me acerqué y los recogí pero algo sucedió. Miré hacia abajo y vi…Un retrato mío…Era pequeño pero, efectivamente era yo de bebe pero…¿Por qué había un retrato mío allí? No le di importancia y seguí mirando los papeles que había. Esta vez era una especie de diario. Delicadamente lo abrí y me sorprendí al ver mi nombre escrito. Seguí leyendo hasta que de una patada alguien me arrebató el libro de las manos.

-No deberías estar aquí. Si te ve mi padre te matará.-Esa voz…¡Era Castiel!

-P-pero…¿P-Por qué estaba mi nombre en ese libro?-Él no hizo caso y me cogió en brazos. Me sonrojé.

-Eso no importa, vamos, te llevaré a tu habitación.-Al menos mi cuarto quedaba cerca. Me sentó en la cama y él se sentó a mi lado.

-Escucha…Duna, siento como me he comportado contigo yo…eh…lo siento.-Lo dijo con duda, seguramente su padre lo había obligado a ir a buscarme y a decirme eso.

-No hace falta que digas algo que no quieres, sé que sigues enfadado conmigo y lo entiendo perfectamente, es más, si quieres matarme tienes mi consentimiento.-Dije fríamente mientras desviaba la mirada hacía la ventana.-Soy yo la que debo pedirte perdón a ti. Yo…Lo siento…Siento mucho que mi familia acabara con vuestros familiares de verdad lo siento mucho.-Dije con la voz entrecortada.

-Haré un esfuerzo e intentaré llevarme bien contigo. Tampoco tienes la culpa de lo que tu padre haga, pero si tienes la culpa de tus actos, y no me vale con que pongas la excusa de que perteneces a tu familia, cuando alguien sabe lo que debe y tiene que hacer no tiene por qué ser forzado a algo que no quiere hacer.-Se levantó.-Ah y…ten.-Me dio un vestido y un camisón.-El vestido es para que te lo pongas esta noche en el baile que se celebrará en esta casa y el camisón bueno…para cuando vayas a dormir.-Se alejó un poco pero antes de que se fuera se giró.-Y abrígate, esta noche va a haber tormenta.-Fue oír esas palabras y la piel se me erizó. Odiaba las tormentas, muchas veces cuando había relámpagos tenía que irme con mi hermana para poder dormir un poco pero…¿Qué haría esa noche?

* * *

**-20:00 horas-**

* * *

Una chica con el pelo marrón y ojos azules llamada Melody vino a mi cuarto y me ayudo a vestirme y a asearme, según ella el señor Gangrel había dicho que quería que me pusiera como una autentica princesa, y vaya que lo consiguió estaba radiante, mi cabello rubio suelto con una trenza que hacía como una diadema y mi flequillo a un lado, el vestido era dorado con algunas cintas blancas en la parte de las piernas. Hacía ver un poco de escote pero no me importó. Melody seguía peinándome hasta que un ruido proveniente del pasillo me asustó. Salí a ver que era y me encontré a Lysandre, estaba en el suelo parecía que se había caído. Fui corriendo y le agarré de la mano y le ayude a que se levantara.

-G-Gracias señorita, fue muy amable por su parte ayudarme.-me sonrió mientras rascaba su nuca con una de sus manos.-E-Esta bellísima.-Besó la palma de mi mano haciendo que me sonrojase.

-Gracias…oye…¿Qué te ha pasado Lysandre? ¿Por qué te has caído?

-Pues…-Iba a contestar pero de una de las habitaciones salió el pelirrojo interrumpiendo al albino.

-Ten hermanito.-Le dio un block de notas y se me quedó mirando, pude notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas pero fue interrumpido cuando una sonrisa pícara inundo su rostro.-¿Has visto lo hermosa que se ha puesto la señorita para mí? Tranquila bellísima esta noche no te me escapas.-Dijo en el momento en el que me agarró del mentón dejando nuestros labios a un par de centímetros. Me sonrojé excesivamente hasta que noté como Lysandre tosía falsamente.

-Aguafiestas.-Dijo concluyendo la ''conversación'' Castiel mientras se alejaba.

-Disculpa a mi hermano.-Dijo con el ceño fruncido.-Por cierto…¿Le gustaría ser mi pareja en el baile?-Asentí sonriéndole.

-Claro, me encantaría. Por cierto ¿No se va a cambiar?

-Eso estaba a punto de hacer pero no sé donde he metido el traje y…Lo estaba buscando jeje.-Dijo mientras rascaba su nuca.-E-esto…Yo me mejor me voy, luego la veo señorita.-Dio un suave beso en mi mejilla y se fue hacía la habitación en la que estaba Castiel.

* * *

**-22:00 horas-**

* * *

Lysandre había venido a recogerme a la habitación. Me tendió su mano y yo la acepté sonriente. Parecíamos una pareja de verdad. No lo negaré, Lysandre era muy apuesto, su pelo albino con las puntas negras, esos ojos bicolores y ese carácter tan cortes solo lo hacían ver como un autentico caballero. Sin embargo…Estaba confundida, es decir…Cuando estaba con Lysandre me sentía gusto y por alguna razón protegida pero cuando estaba con cierto pelirrojo no sé era…Como si todo a nuestro alrededor desapareciese y solo estuviésemos él y yo. ¿Por qué él conseguía enojarme y a la vez sonreír? Era extraño…¿Acaso estaba enamorada de él? ¡No! ¡Me niego! ¡No le daré ese gusto!

Cuando llegamos al salón principal una melodía proveniente de los violines inundaba la habitación. Al final se encontraba el señor Gangrel, con el que había hablado antes, que cuando me vio a mí y a Lysandre no pudo contener una sonrisa. También el pelirrojo se encontraba allí y a su alrededor muchas mujeres. Supuse que eran meretrices o también podían ser mujeres que adoraban a Castiel, en cualquier caso me puse un poco celosa…

-¿Aceptaría un baile conmigo señorita?-Preguntó el albino mientras se paraba en el centro del salón.

-Me encantaría bailar con usted.-Sonreí y él me agarró de la cintura y yo puse mi mano en su hombro, la mano sobrante la colocamos en la palma de la mano del opuesto. Empezamos a bailar lentamente, perdiéndonos en la mirada del otro. Sus ojos bicolores atravesaban mi mirada al igual que yo atravesaba la suya. No pude evitar sonreír. Mientras dábamos vueltas en el salón de baile escuchamos los múltiples murmullos y aplausos que los demás nos dedicaban. Es gracioso, hace 2 días no conocía a ningún vampiro y ahora me encontraba alrededor de cientos. Lo raro es que no venían hacía mí en busca de sangre solo contemplaban.

Cuando la música acabó Lysandro embozó una sonrisa mientras se separaba. Su padre y Castiel se nos acercaron.

-Buenas noches señorita.-Besó mi mano y dirigió una mirada a Castiel el cual después del beso de su padre cogió mi mano y la beso al igual que él, obviamente su padre le había obligado pero no pude evitar sentirme feliz, ojala fuera así de cariñoso y atento.

-Buenas noches señor, una fiesta muy agradable.-Sonreí.

-Me alegro que la guste, por cierto, hacen muy buena pareja ¿Verdad hijo?-preguntó a Castiel, el cual cruzó sus brazos y sin que su padre se diera cuenta frunció el ceño. Como si estuviera enfadado.

-Sí, perfecta.-Dijo con desgana.- Mejor me voy con Judith y con Melanie, puede que pase una interesante noche.-Esas palabras me dolieron, aun que era obvio, de un niño mal criado y consentido ¿Qué se podría esperar?-Tú hermanito, tal vez si la tabla se deja puede que pases también una noche interesante.-Se alejó y su padre puso una mano en su frente (Como Nathaniel cuando se enfada xD)

-Disculpa a mi hijo, es un niño muy consentido y no he tenido mano dura con él.

-No se preocupe. No importa. Si no le importa con su permiso me retiraré a mi habitación. No quiero ofenderle ni mucho menos pero no me encuentro muy bien…-En realidad me encontraba perfectamente pero no quería seguir viendo a Castiel MORREANDOSE literalmente con una chica morena. Quien al ver que me iba sonrió triunfante.

* * *

Al llegar a mi cuarto empecé a desvestirme lentamente hasta que quedé en ropa interior. Me miré al espejo y me quité la trenza que me había hecho Melody. Me di la vuelta y vi a Castiel tumbado en la cama ¿¡Cómo había llegado hasta allí!? ¡No me había dado cuenta!

-¡C-Castiel!-tapé mi pecho sonrojada mientras él se incorporaba.

-No te tapes tabla, tampoco hay nada que esconder.-Vale, era una tabla, no tenía pecho ¿Pero hacía falta decirlo así?

-No me hables y vete con tus putas, a mí déjame en paz.-Dije mientras miraba por la ventana, efectivamente esa noche iba a llover, ya empezaban los relámpagos…Se me erizó la piel.

-Soy yo o ¿Tienes celos?-Dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y me abrazaba por detrás. Puso sus labios en mi oreja y me susurro al oído.-No tienes por qué ponerte celosa linda, soy tuyo y tu eres mía.-Sonrió mientras yo me sonrojaba más y más hasta que parecía un tomate con patas.

-¡Cállate idiota!-Grité. En ese momento el sonido de un trueno me asustó y por consiguiente yo, me abracé a Castiel. Él me lo correspondió poniendo una de sus manos en mi espalda y la otra en mi cabeza apoyándome en su pecho.

-Brontofobia ¿Eh?-Asentí.-Lo supuse…-Dijo mientras me tumbaba en la cama y me abrazaba. Al cabo de un tiempo sentí como se levantó dispuesto a irse pero yo le agarré de la muñeca. Él se giró levemente sonrojado.-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó confuso.

-N-No te vayas…P-Por favor, tengo miedo…-Se volvió a tumbar esta vez apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho. Mientras sus manos tocaban suavemente mi cabello hasta llegar a mi espalda. Así me quedé dormida.

**(Pov Castiel)**

No sé cómo ni cuándo, pero esta chica me había desestabilizado por completo, simplemente me volvía loco, deseaba poseerla, lo quería todo de ella a pesar de cómo la traté al principio ''Si te acercas a algún miembro de mi familia te mataré, no lo dudes'' esas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza, por supuesto que era para intimidarla, puedo parecer duro pero no sería capad de matar a una mujer, por muy malvada que fuera, si no maté a Debrah…¿Lo podría hacer con Duna? Ni en broma. Era simplemente preciosa, esos rubios cabellos que contrastaban con su piel blanca como la nieve, esos ojos azules que parecían un hermoso cielo de primavera y esa delicada piel…Esa piel que deseaba poseer y tener solo para mí. Sí, esa chica sería mía y solo mía.

**(Pov Duna)**

Aún era de noche, la tormenta no amainaba y los cristales de la ventana parecían finos trozos de papel que se romperían en miles de pedazos. Y ahí estaba él, con el pelo alborotado con una camiseta blanca, seguramente del traje que llevaba y sin pantalones…Espera…¿¡Sin pantalones!? Solo esperaba que tuviera la demás ropa puesta. Miré y sí, la tenía. Suspiré, de alivio. Suavemente me acerqué a su mejilla y le di un beso. Él movió un poco su rostro pero no despertó. Me quedé observándole un momento, era precioso. Me encantaba todo de él, su pelo, su rostro sus labios...(**Nanami:¡PARA EL CARRO!)** **(Duna: ¿Por qué? Ahora que veía lo más divertido…e.e)** No quería despertarle **(Duna: ¿Cómo que no? ¡Eso lo dices tú!)** Así que me tumbé a su lado en la cama y cerré los ojos. Sentí como uno de sus brazos agarraba mi cintura **(Duna:e.e)** y el otro lo pasaba por debajo de mi cuello. Solo esperaba que no hubiese sentido mi beso en su mejilla…

**Continuará…. **

**Hola, bueno mejor dicho hasta la próxima, dejen sus opiniones en reviews **

**¡Nos leemos!**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Susurros en la oscuridad**

**Corazón de Melón**

**-La historia es original mía pero los personajes son propiedad de ChiNoMiko**

**- Excepto Duna (Sucrette)**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

**(Pov Castiel)**

¿Había sido mi imaginación o Duna me había besado la mejilla? Es imposible…Aún así, he sentido algo. Puede que haya sido en mis sueños.

Miré a mi lado y ahí estaba ella. Tumbada mirando hacía la ventana. Los mechones rubios brillaban a la luz de la luna y su piel se veía más blanca de lo que ya era. Tenía ganas de abrazarla pero…

''_Vamos Castiel, hazlo, abrázala, lo estas deseando''-_Gritaba dentro de mí.

''_Apenas la conoces ¿Y ya te estás enamorando?''-_Esa era mi conciencia.

_**Después de un rato de debatir mentalmente…**_

'' _¡A la mierda!''_-Solo espero que no lo dijese en alto.

Me di la vuelta y pase un brazo por su cuello y el otro lo apoyé en su cintura acariciando la piel expuesta. Su piel se erizaba cada vez que la tocaba. ¿Acaso tenía miedo? No tendría por qué, jamás la haría daño.

**(Pov Duna)**

Y ahí estaba él. Acariciándome mientras mi corazón latía a mil por hora. ¿Qué me hacía este chico? Jamás había estado tan nerviosa. Claro que, nunca había dormido con alguien que no fuera mi hermana.

Me giré y vi que tenía los ojos abiertos. ¿Acaso no dormía?

-¿No te vas a dormir?-Preguntó mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

-No tengo sueño…-Sonreí. Él igual.-¿Tú tampoco duermes?-Soltó una risita. Yo lo miré confundida.

-¿Y perderme la imagen mientras duermes? Creo que no.-Me sonrojé.

-C-Castiel…-Él me interrumpió.

-Siento haberte despertado.-En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta. Me levanté y abrí la puerta, era Lysandre y tenía a October en sus brazos.

-Siento haberla despertado pero esta pequeña no quiere dormir si no es con usted. Además no encuentro a mi hermano. Debe de estar ''ocupado''.-Solté una risita y él me miró curioso.-¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada, nada. ¿Así que esta pequeña no quiere dormir, eh?-La niña sonrió. Parecía que me entendía. La cogí en mis brazos.-No importa, yo me la quedo esta noche. Puede que conmigo duerma un poco.- Lysandre sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla, después se fue a su habitación. Yo, un poco sonrojada cerré la puerta de la habitación y me di la vuelta. Casi tiro a October al ver a Castiel delante de mí.

-Eres muy asustadiza.-Soltó una risita.-¿Así que la enana no quiere dormir, eh?-Cogió a la niña de mis brazos y se sentó en la cama con ella en brazos. Era muy tierno ver a Castiel con su hermanita. Cambiaba totalmente.-Ven.-Me dijo mientras se hacía a un lado.

-Está bien.-Me senté a su lado y acaricié la mejilla a la pequeña, la misma que al sentir mi caricia sonrió.-Que tierna es, a pesar de que solo me conoce de horas es muy simpática conmigo.-Sonreí.

-Tienes razón.-Puso a la niña en mis brazos y se recostó en la cama.-Yo tengo sueño ¿Tú no?-Preguntó.

-Bueno, un poco, sí, pero no creo que pueda dormir si la pequeñaja no duerme.

-Mira, déjala aquí.-La tumbó a su lado.-Y ahora tú ponte a su lado y abrázala, así se quedará dormida.-Lo hice y efectivamente a los minutos la niña había caído en los brazos de Morfeo.

Castiel y yo nos quedamos un momento mirándonos, era como si nos comunicáramos a través de la mirada. Es extraño pero sentía que le conocía de algo. Tal vez era mi imaginación. Solo deseaba que el momento no acabase.

10:00 horas

La luz del sol entraba por la ventana y el calor del verano ya se hacía presente. A mi lado seguía la pequeña de pelo rubio descansaba a mi lado. Se parecía mucho a mí. Por no decir que era idéntica. Pelo rubio, ojos azules claros…Me recordaba a mí cuando era pequeña.

A su lado seguía el pelirrojo, estaba profundamente dormido. Su pelo rojo estaba alborotado, seguramente había dado muchas vueltas en la cama esa noche. La camisa estaba desabotonada y cuando vi su rostro pude saber que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, estaba contraído. Estaba totalmente pálido y cada cierto tiempo susurraba nombres que no conocía. Me levanté de la cama y me senté a su lado. Le intenté despertar zarandeándole pero ni si quiera se movió. Ya estaba preocupada, me senté a horcajadas encima de él y empecé a gritarle, no sabía qué hacer.

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, yo me tranquilicé y le abracé.

-¡Castiel!-Dije entre sollozos.-Que susto me has dado creí que…-Me interrumpió.

-¿Qué había muerto?-Asentí.-Ya estoy muerto. ¿Te lo recuerdo?-Puso sus dedos en mi cintura y me atrajo hacía él. Yo me sonrojé e intenté que me soltara pero él tenía más fuerza obviamente.-¿Por qué lloras?-Me secó mis lágrimas con sus dedos.

-T-Tenía miedo que te hubiese pasado algo.-Le abracé y él me lo correspondió. ¿Por qué actuaba así? No me entendía ni a mí misma, era todo tan extraño…

-Siento haberte asustado, es que tengo el sueño muy profundo.-Rió.

-¿Qué soñabas?-pregunté mientras me libraba de su agarre y me levantaba.

-¿A qué viene la pregunta?

-Bueno…Estabas raro. Es decir, susurrabas nombres que ni yo sé de quién son y estabas totalmente pálido ¿Estabas teniendo una pesadilla?

-No sé…No me acuerdo.-Dijo.

-Está bien.-Concluí la conversación.-Cambiando de tema…¿Te importa si me doy un baño?-Negó con la cabeza. Cogí la ropa que tenía del día anterior y me metí en el baño. Allí había una bañera. La rellené de agua y me metí.

Alguien tocó la puerta.

-Duna, ¿Puedo pasar?-¿Castiel? ¿Quería verme desnuda o qué?

-¿P-para qué?-tartamudeé.

-Para comprobar si eres tan plana como imagino.-Bufé y él carcajeó.-Bueno, me tomaré el silencio como un sí.-Y en ese momento la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió dejando ver al pelirrojo tan solo en bóxers y con una cara bastante pícara. Abracé mis piernas con mis brazos para que no viera nada y cerré los ojos.

-¿Puedo meterme contigo, preciosa?-Preguntó mientras se arrodillaba al lado de la bañera y tocaba el agua.- Mmmm…esta calentita, déjame bañarme contigo, linda.

-¡No!-Grité.

-¿Sabes? Creo que entraré igual.-Dicho y hecho. Se metió en la bañera conmigo. Mi cara no podía estar más roja. Mi sonrojo era extremo y cuando noté sus piernas rozando las mías noté como mi corazón se salía de mi pecho.

-Puedo escuchar el latido de tu corazón desde aquí. No te pongas tan nerviosa, linda. No te haré mía .-Se acercó a mí y me susurro al oído.-De momento…-Levanté la vista sonrojada y él solo río al ver el sonrojo que había provocado.

Ya más calmada empecé a enjabonarme las piernas. La cosa hasta ahí bien, el problema vino al llegar a la espalda, no llegaba.

-C-Castiel…-Abrió los ojos, ya que los tenía cerrados.

-¿Sí?-preguntó.

-¿T-Te i-importaría en-enjabonarme la espalda?-Tartamudeé, me daba vergüenza.

-No, claro que no, date la vuelta.-Así lo hice. Él tomó la esponja y la pasó por cada centímetro de mi espalda. Al llegar al cuello me estremecí al notar sus dedos enjabonándome. Me moví ligeramente y él rió.

-Eres muy sensible, con cada roce tu piel se eriza.-Y esa era la verdad…No lo podía negar.

-Lo sé, pero nunca me había bañado con un chico.-él rió.

-Apuesto a que también eres virgen.-Yo no contesté, solo desvié la mirada avergonzada.- Así que es cierto ¿eh?.-Se acercó a mi oído.-Entonces seré yo el que lo cambie.-Rió. Era broma. Tenía que serlo…¿Verdad?

-Yo al menos no me voy acostando con todo el que se me pone por delante, no como otras.-Dije furiosa.

-Es cierto, eso es lo que me gusta de ti.-Me abrazó. Yo me sonrojé.

-C-Castiel…-Apoyó su cabeza en mi espalda y dio un beso a mi piel. Me estremecí.

Me giré de golpe y besé sus labios, eran tan suaves, tan dulces. No pude evitarlo. Él correspondió y me agarró de la cintura poniéndome encima de él. Estaba totalmente roja pero no me importó. Seguimos besándonos hasta que nos vimos obligados a separarnos por la falta de aire.

-No besas mal, linda.-Sonrió y me dio otro beso. Esta vez metiendo su lengua en mi boca. Debía parar o perdería mi virginidad de la manera más tonta. Y con un hombre que ni conocía, apenas de…¿Un día? Me avergonzaba de mí misma al haberle besado sin ni si quiera saber si me amaba o solo quería aprovecharse de mí. Me separé de él y salí de la bañera. Él me miró extrañado.

-¿Dónde vas?-preguntó.

-No seré el juguete de nadie, menos de alguien que ni conozco.-Se quedó bastante sorprendido. Pero no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirando como salí de la habitación con una toalla cubriendo mi cuerpo.

**(Pov Castiel)**

Esta chica me volvía loco, si fue ella la que me dio el beso a mí, no al revés. Después me dice que no será mi juguete ¿Qué se cree esa chica? Como si estuviera desesperado.

* * *

**Fin**

**¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Les ha gustado? Espero reviews con su opinión. Y bueno, no sé cuándo volveré a actualizar porque mi ordenador está fatal…**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
